


Weekends in Shibuya

by Felle



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felle/pseuds/Felle
Summary: The weekends never used to be anything special for Sae, but lately she's found a more entertaining and...competitive way to spend her Friday nights.





	Weekends in Shibuya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jtav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jtav/gifts).



Friday nights never used to be anything special for Sae. The only way they had been different from any other nights was the heavier commute, and so she had spent many of them in her office, picking at takeout while she looked over case notes or evidence lists. Sometimes she would catch the last train home to at least make sure Makoto had gotten back safely.

Of late, though, she’d found a much more entertaining way to welcome the weekend.

Sae went briskly down the sidewalk, mindful not to hurry with the weather being as mercurial as it was. Shibuya wasn’t as hard on the eyes as Shinjuku or Akihabara, but neon still flashed intermittently from most of the buildings on both sides of the street, advertising this or that while massive screens played commercials or segments from the nightly news. It made her long for her room or her office, where she could shut all that out and focus on the things that mattered.

The bar’s rather nondescript sign finally appeared when she rounded the last corner, and she couldn’t help quickening her pace for the final stretch. First her train had been overfilled and she’d had to get the next one, and then the Shibuya station’s constant construction work had sent her wandering around identical corridors for far too long just to get out of the building. But if she was lucky, she might still get there first.

Her arm was going out for the door when she felt her chest tighten painfully from the block she’d jogged in the shifting weather. Sae swore under her breath, stepped out of the way should the door open, and dug through her purse for her inhaler. It used to be that she would have simply pushed through or found a quiet spot to use it discreetly, furious at the thought of letting the slightest crack of vulnerability show, but…a great many things had changed since Makoto had gotten herself involved with those hooligans. Sae took a long breath with her medicine and gave herself a moment to let it work. When she was confident that it wasn’t going to get any worse, Sae reached out for the door again and went inside.

Everything was more muted in the bar than the street outside, for which she was grateful. The diffuse lighting and low, brassy jazz helped put her at ease, and the upscale atmosphere kept away a louder clientele. It wasn’t very busy at all, with only a few booths filled and one particularly endearing hooligan sitting alone at the bar. He stiffened slightly when he caught her reflection in the reflective bar-back, then relaxed again and went back to the drink he was nursing. Sae let a grin sneak over her lips as she went up and took a seat beside him.

It was remarkable what a pair of glasses could do, Sae thought. Everything he had done for Japan all those years ago, everything he’d sacrificed, all the news broadcasts he’d ended up in, and those frames made him as anonymous as anyone else in Tokyo. That was fine with her, even if she wanted to shout out sometimes exactly how much everyone owed him when he passed unnoticed on the street. But he wasn’t the kind to seek praise, and that way she had him all to herself.

“Sake, please,” Sae said when the bartender came over to her. She rested her chin in her palm and give Akira a sidelong look, careful not to be too obvious, lest she break their rules. That mop he called hair was as messy as it always was, a little flattened from the weather outside but still full of bounce. He had loosened his tie, and perhaps she was biased, but the casual look suited him. Her phone chirped, and loathe as she was to turn her attention elsewhere, it might have been important.

_Tōsan [21:35]: Careful._

Sae frowned and went back to looking straight ahead, dropping her phone into her purse as the bartender brought her drink over. Even in the hazy reflection of the bar-back, she could tell he was smirking. Well. He wasn’t going to win that easily. Sae belted back her drink and shivered as the warmth radiated through her chest. She sat back in her seat and undid the button on her blazer, letting it fall open and leaving her blouse on display. Akira tapped his thumbs together a few times, perfectly aware of her even if he seemed to be facing the bar. Once she crossed her legs and tapped the side of her foot against the bottom of the bar, he downed the rest of his drink and put the glass down with a resounding _clack_.

It was simple to fall back into the routine, their silly little game to see who got to take the lead for the evening. Akira broke first on the next round, something lighter to cleanse their palates. All she had to do was run the tip of her finger around the rim of her glass a few times and kiss away the condensation before he grabbed his drink and drained it.

He got the next one, she could admit that, taking his glasses off and wiping them down with his long, graceful fingers to make her finish her ginger ale. Sae caught a hint of a smirk from the corner of her eye, and she couldn’t let that stand. When the next round came, Sae ignored her drink and reached for her purse, bending and twisting in a way she could never get away with at the office. When she heard his glass hit the bar, she grinned.

Akira was gone by the time she straightened up, a small stack of yen on the bar beside his empty glass as the only trace of his presence. Instead he was at the door, one hand shoved into his pocket and one pinching the bridge of his nose. Sae paid for her own drinks and joined him before they went out into the night together.

“Really?” he asked. Sae chuckled under her breath and sought out his hand with her own, threading their fingers together as they walked. “You did that last week, too.”

“And it worked again.”

“I think you have a bit of an advantage there…”

Sae glanced over and followed the line of his back, down toward his legs. The advantage was all in his mind, and she couldn’t decide if she was fortunate or unfortunate that he hadn’t ever thought to try the trick for himself.

“Guess it can’t be helped. You won, fair and square.”

It was almost two hours before either of them felt the need to speak again. Akira had handled things at the hotel there in Shibuya, the nice one with the buffet on the ground floor. She let him take the first bath while she fell back onto the bed, flexing her feet once they were free of her shoes and reminding herself that, much as she didn’t let her staff work on the weekends, she wasn’t allowed to, either. It seemed so perversely backward, ordering herself to take the time for her own enjoyment, but she wasn’t going to pick at it as long as it worked.

“Did Makoto call?” Sae asked some time later. She hadn’t felt the need for a towel after her bath, and her example had, thankfully, rubbed off on Akira. The air was pleasantly fresh and cool on her bare skin as she relaxed against his chest. Lying naked on a hotel bed with her lover was a hard departure from anything she had imagined about herself years prior, and she couldn’t be happier for that. As fulfilling as it was, work didn’t compare to the feeling of having two firm arms wrapped around her chest, telling her she was safe and loved and—if the length of firmness pressing on her back was any indication—wanted.

“She texted about an hour ago, Megumi went down for the night. And she asked how you were handling the weather.”

“Pretty decent today, I only had to use my inhaler once. When I was rushing to beat you to the bar,” Sae said as she picked up Akira’s left hand and started twirling the ring on his fourth finger. “It wasn’t bad.”

She felt the slight pressure atop her head from his nod. “You know, you have one of those, too.”

“I like this one. It means you’re mine.”

Akira hummed in acknowledgment and kissed the crown of her head. Sae let his hand go and twisted her body until they were facing one another, face to face. His lips parted as she reached for his glasses, but he simply dipped his head to let her take them off and set them aside. “That’s a shame, the view’s so nice here,” he said, without a glance toward the window.

“You’re such a flatterer.”

Akira squeezed her once. “Look at how much I have to flatter, it’s a full-time job.”

Well, he never lacked for something clever to say, she would give him that much credit. Akira smiled and tucked some hair behind her ear as she worked her way up along his body, one hand fastening on his shoulder. Sae could feel how much he wanted her, the very present hardness pressing into her belly and sending an expectant shiver down her spine, but she was in charge for the night. He’d have his turn, that much was true…after hers. Sae reached up to kiss him once, chaste but for the way they were pressed together, and then eased herself back in spite of every urge coursing through her. “I do believe, Mr. Niijima, that you conceded the evening to me.”

“So I did. I’m at your disposal.” Akira rolled them over and reversed their positions in one swift motion, leaving Sae sinking slightly into the plush sheets. He kissed at her neck, the ridges of her collarbones, along the inner swells of her breasts while his hands reached down to her hips and clasped firmly, possessively. All the while, even as he looked up at her, he never stopped his slow advance down her body, never stopped whispering love across her skin. “How do you intend to dispose of me, Mrs. Niijima?”

“I have a few ideas…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks very much for reading! If you liked this, you may be interested in some of my other _Persona_ work:
> 
> [A Portrait of the Shogi Player as a Young Woman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805870) – Yusuke and Hifumi’s Valentine’s date.
> 
> [Empress’s Justice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770388) – Haru goes back and finds a fatally wounded Akechi in Shido’s palace.
> 
> [Fool’s Judgment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370858/chapters/33177117) – The lead-up to, and aftermath of, Sae’s palace if she and Joker were dating.
> 
> [High Priestess, pǝʇɹǝʌuI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708519/chapters/39187396) – Genderswapped (sort of) High Priestess confidant, featuring my rabid little honey badger of a female protagonist, Akane
> 
> [I Guess This Sort of Thing Really Does Happen…](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855355) – Sae stashes Joker at Kawakami’s place following the interrogation.
> 
> [Kintsukuroi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760477/chapters/34131807) – Some scenes from a setting where Sae and Yusuke are an item.
> 
> [Our Last Private Moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092479) (Persona 3) – Theo and his guest's last date.
> 
> [Sense Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536104) – Yusuke, whose world comes to him in impressionistic bursts and flashes, wonders if he's good enough at all to be part of the Phantom Thieves. Shukita.
> 
> [Singles’ Retreat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556390) – Rather than tag along with any of their friends in relationships, Haru rents out a ryokan for herself, Ryuji and Yusuke for a week. What ever shall they do to keep themselves busy? (Yusuke/Haru/Ryuji, incredibly NSFW)
> 
> [Temperance, pǝʇɹǝʌuI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355578/chapters/35631108) – Genderswapped Temperance confidant, featuring a romantic bent and my rabid little honey badger of a female protagonist, Akane.


End file.
